


«Шарп Катс»

by ladyxenia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barber/Hairstylist Otabek, Hair Braiding, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Following, Social Media, Swearing, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: Отабек Алтын работает мастером в барбершопе в Канаде. Юрию Плисецкому срочно нужна причёска к выступлению. Оба не знают, к чему это приведёт.





	1. Встреча первая

Потом Отабек узнает, что в этот день где-то над Европой бушевала метель, и самолёту, в котором должна была лететь в Торонто хореографиня фигуриста Юрия Плисецкого Лилия Барановская, не разрешали вылет. И что сам Плисецкий не находил себе места, матерился в голос и нарезал круги по раздевалке, пихая локтями и плечами всех, кто не успевал вовремя отскочить к стенке. До выступления оставалось несколько часов, а сделать причёску такой, как всегда, могла только Лилия. 

Дурень Гоша предложил свою помощь и был послан на хуй; Мила предложила забить, сделать обычный хвост, и тоже была послана, потому что хвост — это не то, всё должно было быть идеально; Виктор предложил сходить в какой-нибудь салон красоты и был послан уже в пизду, потому что Плисецкого давно заебали сравнениями с девушкой, и он не хотел оказаться пойманным заполонившими город фанатами у входа в салон, сука, красоты. И тогда обиженный Гоша буркнул: «Ну в барбершоп тогда иди, если такой дохуя мужик». 

Но тогда, паркуя мотоцикл на стоянке перед барбершопом «Шарп Катс», Отабек ничего этого не знал. Не догадывался даже, что рабочий день будет совсем не таким, как обычные. В этом барбершопе он работал месяца два — спасибо Джей-Джею, который был там уже давно и подкинул контакты Отабека хозяину. Нельзя было сказать, что это была работа мечты — Отабек любил работать с волосами, но ему всегда хотелось больше творчества, — но в общем-то он был доволен: клиенты в основном не раздражали, платили хорошо, дни были спокойными и сменяли друг друга, одновременно похожие и не похожие один на другой. 

То, что день будет не совсем обычным, Отабек заподозрил, когда, поднимаясь по лестнице, услышал из-за плохо прикрытой двери барбершопа громкое русское: «Да блядь, ёбаный же в рот!» 

Потом тот же голос добавил уже по-английски, не очень уверенно собирая слова в предложение: «На сайте написано “любые причёски”!» А потом снова по-русски: «С-сука, мудаки канадские!»

Отабек потянул на себя дверь, мысленно готовясь к чему угодно. И всё равно оказался не готов. 

Посреди барбершопа стоял худощавый парень с растрёпанной копной белокурых волос. Он горбился, засунув руки в карманы сине-бело-красной куртки с силуэтом орла, и злобно напирал на Джей-Джея. Последний, похоже, никак не мог решить, что делать: ржать или вызывать охрану.

— Привет, — сказал Отабек по-английски, оценив обстановку. — Что происходит?

Джей-Джей посмотрел на него и радостно заявил: 

— Привет! Представляешь, тут какая-то русская фея хочет, чтобы ей заплели косички!

И вытянул руки жестом из телемагазинов на диване, показывая на блондинистого парня в сине-бело-красном. 

Парень резко повернулся к Отабеку и посмотрел на него недоверчивыми глазами.

Отабек сглотнул. 

Сказал по-русски:

— Здравствуйте. 

Он надеялся, что голос звучал спокойно, но не был уверен, что получилось. 

Если глаза его не обманывали, он смотрел на Юрия Плисецкого. Или кого-то очень на него похожего. 

То есть, возможно, перед ним стоял человек, на которого он старался равняться, пока травма не поставила крест на спортивной карьере. Настоящий. Живой. Злой и всклокоченный. В их барбершопе. 

Раньше Отабек специально старался не следить за фигурным катанием, чтобы меньше думать о том, что могло бы быть, если бы ему повезло больше. Потом стало получаться само по себе. Конечно, сложно было не знать ничего вообще, особенно когда половину города завешивали рекламой предстоящего Гран-при. Но Отабек старался не обращать на неё внимание, а когда он старался что-то сделать, у него обычно получалось. 

Самого Плисецкого он видел в последний раз года два назад, по телевизору, когда ещё не переехал в Канаду. Отабек тогда случайно включил не тот канал и попал на интервью Якова Фельцмана. Он не сразу понял, что за Фельцманом, рассказывающим про перспективы российских юниоров, маячил мальчик, которого он когда-то видел в летнем лагере и который так сильно врезался тогда в его память. Да и не мальчик это уже был, а подросток. Парень, который стоял перед Отабеком сейчас, был похож на него очень. Такие же светлые волосы, та же напряжённость сжатой стальной пружины в движениях, такой же упёртый взгляд. 

«Интересно, — успел подумать Отабек, — Помнит ли Юрий тот лагерь?» 

А потом в его плечи вцепились неожиданно сильные пальцы, и человек, похожий на Юрия Плисецкого — того самого, который когда-то казался Отабеку образцом сосредоточенности, — закричал ему в лицо с безумным восхищением:

— Ёбаный в рот, ты по-русски понимаешь! 

Отабек смог только кивнуть. Парень стиснул пальцы на Отабеке почти до боли.

— Слушай, блядь, спаси меня! Объясни этому гондону, что мне не женскую причёску, а просто заплести, блядь, волосы, как на фотке?

Отабек через плечо вцепившегося в него парня посмотрел на Джей-Джея. Джей-Джей пожал плечами и махнул рукой. Мол, смотри, вляпаешься, но поступай, как знаешь, если что, я предупреждал.

Отабек глянул на часы, висящие на стене. До прихода первого клиента оставалось сорок минут. Можно было попробовать предложить заплести ему волосы самому. 

Да и хотелось, если себе не врать. Дома он иногда заплетал косы сестрёнке и её бесконечным подружкам. Ему это нравилось. Процесс успокаивал, помогал отключить голову, не думать ни о чём, кроме того, что делали руки. И здесь, далеко от дома, он скучал по этим ощущениям. Стричь, укладывать и брить клиентов было совсем не так, к тому же в «Шарп Катс» с ними надо было ещё и поддерживать разговор. Отабек воспринимал это спокойно, он не стал бы работать в месте, которое ненавидел, но иногда ему очень не хватало тишины, спокойствия и размеренного движения длинных волос под пальцами. 

И вот сейчас возможность оказалась рядом. И у возможности было лицо Юрия Плисецкого. 

Отабек не давал себе думать о том, что, скорее всего, это и был сам Плисецкий. Происходящее и так было слишком похоже на сон.

— Я умею плести, — сказал Отабек. — Покажете фото?

— Ща! — воскликнул парень, отпустил наконец несчастные отабековы плечи и полез в карман куртки за телефоном.

Джей-Джей насмешливо фыркнул и скрылся в подсобке. 

Парень торопливо долистал до нужных фоток, пихнул телефон Отабеку, рухнул в кресло, на которое он показал, поёрзал, попытался устроиться, не вынимая рук из карманов, потом сдался и положил кисти на обтянутые чёрной кожей подлокотники. Начал отбивать ногой по полу быстрый ритм.

Отабек на пару секунд задумался, изучая торчащий над подголовником взлохмаченный светлый затылок, вздохнул и открыл ящик с расчёсками. Причёска на фотках была совсем простой: две обычные косы от висков собирались в хвост с остальными волосами. Дел было минут на пять, но торопиться не хотелось. Он всегда старался делать всё максимально хорошо, а сейчас это казалось особенно важным.

Когда Отабек осторожно дотронулся до волос парня, тот замер. Напрягся ощутимо, сдвинул плечи, даже барабанить ногой перестал. Как будто ещё чуть-чуть, одно неосторожное движение — и пружина рванёт. 

— Надо расчесать, — объяснил Отабек. — Можно?

Посмотрел на парня в зеркало. Парень пожевал нижнюю губу, глядя мимо отражения, и нервно кивнул.

— Я аккуратно, — успокоил Отабек.

— Да блядь, давай быстрей уже, — проворчал парень. Казалось, что он хотел звучать резко, но Отабеку показалось, что за грубой интонацией пряталась почти мольба. 

Отабек пропустил пальцы сквозь пряди на затылке, прощупал самый спутанный узел, стараясь не задевать кожу. Парень сглотнул. Отабек сглотнул тоже.

Сжал расчёску покрепче, стараясь, чтобы не дрожали пальцы.

На расчёсывание ушло минуты три, намного меньше, чем казалось сначала. Отабек старался двигаться максимально неторопливо, чтобы не делать парню больно. Движение за движением, аккуратно, мягко протягивал расчёску сквозь пряди, бросая иногда взгляды на отражение. Парень, похожий на Плисецкого, казалось, постепенно расслаблялся: перестал жевать губу, опустил плечи, откинулся на мягкую кожаную спинку кресла. 

Когда из подсобки донеслось бодрое пение Джей-Джея, хмыкнул и коротко улыбнулся одной стороной лица. 

Отабеку на миг показалось, что вот сейчас парень посмотрит в зеркало и встретится с ним глазами, и тогда он поймёт, наконец, мерещится ему происходящее или нет. Рука непрофессионально замерла в волосах у левого виска.

Парень запрокинул голову и посмотрел на Отабека снизу вверх. Глаза у него были зелёные. Отабек понял, что не помнит, какого цвета они были у Плисецкого.

— Чё там, ну? Чего стоим, кого ждём?

Отабек сморгнул, вернулся в реальность.

— Почти всё. Сейчас.

Парень наклонил голову к плечу, насколько позволял упирающийся в затылок подголовник, посмотрел на Отабека непонятным взглядом. Сказал:

— Ну давай тогда, чё. 

И снова сел прямо. Отабек кивнул, не подумав даже, что тот его не видит. 

Взял телефон, посмотрел ещё раз на фото. Начал плести. Он больше не смотрел в зеркало на лицо парня. Понял, что бесполезно врать себе, что не наслаждается процессом, и разрешил себе немного потянуть время. Медленно пропускал длинные пряди между пальцами, накладывал одну на другую, перевивал, скручивал, не спеша, волос к волосу. 

Косы получились как надо, но всё равно слишком быстро. Отабек бросил взгляд в зеркало, чтобы оценить симметричность. И упёрся в нечитаемый взгляд парня.

Он смотрел прямо на Отабека. Не отводил глаз.

И, казалось, что-то про себя решал. 

Отабек почувствовал себя пойманным на месте преступления, неловко отвёл взгляд. Потянулся за резинкой, закрепил вместе косы и хвост, быстро спрятал резинку под прядью. Он надеялся, что его лицо, известное нечитаемостью, не решило предать его именно сейчас. Хотя бы не покраснел, в этом Отабек был уверен точно, это он бы почувствовал.

— Готово, — тихо сказал он, всё ещё не решаясь снова посмотреть в глаза парню. 

Достал второе зеркало. Парень выбрался из кресла, покрутился, стараясь увидеть себя со спины в отражении отражения. Хмыкнул. Кивнул. Посмотрел на часы и простонал:

— Бля-я-я… 

Отабек тоже посмотрел на часы. Часы говорили, что управился он довольно быстро, хоть ему и казалось, что пока он заплетал парню волосы, время остановилось.

— Пиздец опаздываю, — сказал парень с неожиданными оправдывающимися интонациями. — Но ты молодец, чел. Сколько с меня?

Отабек пожал плечами:

— Нисколько. Первый раз за счёт мастера.

Парень посмотрел на Отабека, склонив голову, как будто снова решал что-то про себя. А потом неожиданно сграбастал Отабека в неловкие объятья, хлопнул пару раз между лопатками, сказал:

— Спасибо, чел. Прямо спас. Россия тебя не забудет! 

И метнулся к выходу.


	2. Первая с половиной

Отабек успел услышать, как парень прогромыхал вниз по лестнице, тараторя в телефон на ходу: «Яков, я всё! Скоро буду!» Дверь подсобки тихо открылась и из неё высунулся любопытный Джей-Джей. Оглядел помещение и Отабека, приподнял брови, как бы удивляясь, что все живы и всё цело. Довольно улыбнулся — такая улыбка никогда не сулила ничего хорошего — и подскочил к Отабеку:

— Давай рассказывай!

Рассказывать Отабек не хотел. Он просто пожал плечами, обошёл Джей-Джея по дуге и пошёл приводить в порядок рабочее место. Вообще попытки отмолчаться с Джей-Джеем обычно не особо помогали, слишком он любил поболтать. Но какая была разница, болтать Джей-Джей стал бы в любом случае, а молчание хотя бы не отнимало силы на разговор и попытки отшутиться.

К концу дня взгляды, которые бросал Джей-Джей на Отабека, из насмешливых превратились сначала в заинтригованные, а потом в подозрительные. Он даже пару раз попытался похлопать Отабека по плечу, когда никто не видел, и во второй раз Отабек ему это позволил.

— Так что там утром было-то с этим русским? Ты и так тихий. А тут совсем ходишь, как зомби. Случилось что-то или, — лицо Джей-Джея приняло заговорщицкое выражение, — ты на него запал?

Отабек прикинул, стоит ли что-то отвечать, и что вообще тут можно сказать, решил, что ничего, вывернулся из-под руки на плече и пошёл в подсобку за новыми бритвами. Какое Джей-Джею могло быть дело до того, что Отабеку было просто приятно плести волосы, потому что это ненадолго возвращало его домой? И тем более ему не было дела до отабекова прошлого и кумиров детства, которые вдруг оказывались рядом. Потом подумал, что не стоило этого делать, наверное: когда он вернулся, Джей-Джей демонстративно не смотрел на него и выглядел обиженным. В общем-то понятно было, что коллега не собирался до Отабека докапываться только ради собственного веселья. Наверняка заметил, что Отабек немного не в своей тарелке после утреннего эпизода, и пытался по-своему разрядить обстановку. Друзьями они не были, но ладили в целом неплохо, несмотря на разницу характеров. Отабек почувствовал себя виноватым. 

— Всё в порядке, Джей-Джей, — сказал Отабек.

Джей-Джей посмотрел на него подозрительно. Потом вернул обычное выражение лица и сгрёб Отабека себе под руку, сказал:

— Поня-ятно всё. Отабек запал на клиента. Ха. Ну ты даёшь, чувак!

— Я не… — начал Отабек, но Джей-Джей его перебил:

— Ты хоть спросил, как его зовут?

Отабек вздохнул:

— Я, кажется, знаю.

Вечером Отабек уходил последним. Не спеша, поправил кресла, собрал забытые кружки, загрузил в посудомойку в подсобке, разложил по местам журналы, проверил, работает ли видеонаблюдение. Постоял немного у порога, прежде чем выключить свет и уйти. 

Когда вышел на лестницу, заметил краем глаза внизу чью-то фигуру, неопознаваемую в темноте. Скользнул глазами по сгорбленной спине и капюшоне, надвинутом на глаза, и выбросил их из головы. Мало ли, кого тут кто-то ждёт. В их здании были и другие заведения. 

Спустился по лестнице, не глядя на ожидающего, прошёл мимо.

В спину ему крикнули:

— Эй! Парикмахер!

Отабек узнал голос. Обернулся и увидел утреннего парня. Вместо куртки в цветах российского флага на нём была теперь тёмная, с леопардовыми вставками, с капюшоном, надвинутым так низко, что было видно только острый подбородок и рот с тонкими губами, всё остальное скрывалось в тени. Но не узнать его было невозможно. Парень так же, как утром, стоял, запихнув руки в карманы и расставив локти, как будто старался казаться агрессивнее, чем есть, и при этом неловко переступал с ноги на ногу, и глядел в сторону. 

Отабек вздохнул. Не нашёл, что ответить, поэтому автоматически поправил:

— Это называется «барбер». Или мастер.

Парень раздражённо дёрнул плечом.

— Да пофиг, какая разница, — сказал и замолчал.

Отабек мог бы ответить, но не стал. Помолчал тоже. Он не был готов ко второй встрече. Не думал даже, что так может получиться, и теперь представить не мог, что вообще его новый знакомый — да не знакомый даже, а так, — мог делать вечером у его работы. Не Отабека же ждать. Зачем это ему. Особенно если это на самом деле Плисецкий. Разве только причёска не дожила до нужного момента и теперь он хотел предъявить претензии.

Мимо проехала машина, в сквере недалеко залаяла собака.

— Я это, — сказал наконец парень,— спасибо сказать хотел. Ты прям заебись всё сделал. И не доёбывался. Я потом в отзывах прочитал, что вы тут типа попиздеть любите.

Отабек усмехнулся и подошёл ближе. Парень вскинул на него взгляд — глаза сердито блеснули под светом.

— Ты чё, ржёшь? Я чё-то не то сказал?

Отабек помотал головой, объяснил примирительно:

— «Попиздеть» — это у нас Джей-Джей. Ты его утром видел.

— А, — сказал парень, хмыкнул и снова замолчал, разглядывая носки своих кроссовок.

Отабек подумал, насколько тактично сейчас было бы спросить: «А вы, случайно, не Юрий Плисецкий?» По его прикидкам получалось, что лучше было не спрашивать. Парень ни разу не упомянул фигурное катание, да мог и раньше сказать, кто он, если бы хотел. Имя было на слуху, его можно было, например, использовать, чтобы сделать работников барбершопа более сговорчивыми. А он пытался убедить Джей-Джея с помощью русского мата. Очень рационально. 

«Надо будет погуглить, точно ли это он», — подумал Отабек. А парень вдруг спросил:

— А ты, значит, Отабек, да?

Отабек удивился, хоть с виду этого можно было бы и не заметить. Но парень, кажется, понял или как-то почувствовал. Поморщил нос, объяснил:

— Да я погуглил потом про вас. Тебя хвалят, заебись ты, пишут. «Гуд скилз», «гуд тейст», такое всё.

— А, — сказал Отабек.

Парень попинал ступеньку, потом вздохнул, вынул руки из карманов, выпрямился, будто на что-то решился. Сказал:

— В общем. Ты, если что, сразу нахуй пошли, ладно? Но я хотел попросить завтра снова мне волосы сделать. Сможешь?

И Отабек сразу расслабился. Вот это был понятный разговор. Привычный. Не то, что до этого: неловкие фразы непонятно зачем, с интонациями, которые как хочешь, так и понимай. А лучше не задумывайся вовсе, потому что чёрт знает, до чего тогда можно додуматься. Ещё раз заплести волосы человеку, похожему на Плисецкого? Даже несмотря на то, что он вёл себя как-то странно? И особенно если признаться себе, что в первый раз ему это понравилось? Он точно был не против. Так и сказал сразу:

— Смогу. Когда?

— Круто! — воскликнул парень, посмотрел прямо на Отабека и впервые улыбнулся. 

Улыбка получилась смешная, неуклюжая, и сразу сделала парня моложе, лет на четырнадцать. Он затараторил:

— Завтра, в то же время? Или раньше на полчаса где-то, может, если тебе норм?

Отабек слегка улыбнулся в ответ:

— Хорошо. Буду здесь пораньше.

Парень довольно кивнул, капюшон съехал вбок. Парень сердито прошипел что-то себе под нос и скинул капюшон совсем. Под ним оказались остатки утреннего хвоста с косами, сильно потрёпанные, на вид слегка мыльные, как от пота, но всё ещё целые.

— Ты это, — сказал он и снова как будто напрягся, хоть и старался не подавать виду, — Телефон мой запиши? И свой дай.

Отабек не стал отказываться, кивнул и полез в куртку за телефоном, достал не сразу — пальцы не хотели его слушаться. Медленно, как будто руки вдруг стали ватными, вбил под диктовку цифры.

А потом парень качнулся к нему и сказал:

— Юра.

А потом сказал:

— Эй? Пиши давай. Юра. Меня так зовут, чё ты тупишь?

Отабек поднял на него взгляд и спросил:

— Плисецкий?

Парень отшатнулся. Посмотрел на Отабека недоверчиво, как будто его сейчас обманули. Сказал настороженно:

— Погоди. Так ты всё время знал, что ли?

Отабек во второй раз за день почувствовал, что вот-вот покраснеет, но, кажется, опять пронесло. Он пожал плечами и объяснил, стараясь контролировать интонации, чтобы не показалось, что оправдывается:

— Да. Нет. Не был уверен.

Юра ещё немного посмотрел на него неуютным изучающим взглядом. Потом сказал:

— А и хуй с ним. Свой диктуй давай.


	3. Два и три

Ощущение, что всё это произошло не на самом деле, не оставило Отабека даже наутро.

Он знал, что босс мог не одобрить, если бы вдруг узнал, что кто-то приводит в барбершоп своих клиентов. Вряд ли для Отабека сделали бы исключение. Если бы Джей-Джей пришёл раньше обычного, увидел вчерашнего гостя и потом случайно проболтался бы при хозяине, можно было попасть на деньги. Или, ещё хуже, потерять доверие — уважением других людей Отабек дорожил и терять его не хотел. Но снова увидеть Плисецкого хотелось больше. 

«Юру, — поправил себя Отабек, — он же представился мне как «Юра». Что-то было в Юре такое, что заставляло снова и снова прокручивать в голове воспоминания об их встрече. Дело было не в звёздном статусе Юры, и не в детских воспоминаниях Отабека — когда это было вообще, с тех пор Юра стал совсем другим человеком; и точно не во внешности — Отабек не помнил, чтобы хоть раз клиент не выходил из головы только потому, что был красивым. 

Возможно, дело было в том, что Отабек сначала увидел Юру ощерившимся и злым, но потом, пока Отабек колдовал над его волосами, во взгляде Юры проступило что-то неуловимо беззащитное и мягкое. Если Отабеку не показалось. Скорее всего, показалось. Пару часов перед сном он провёл в интернете — впервые за несколько лет смотрел выступления. И ни в одном видео ни разу не мелькнуло ни намёка на беззащитность. Наоборот, Юрий Плисецкий всегда атаковал. Отабек догадывался и до этого, что он был одним из лучших — его имя добиралось до Отабека даже несмотря на то, что он старательно держался подальше от всего, связанного с катанием. Но представить, насколько он на самом деле хорош, Отабек не мог. А Юра был не просто хорош. Он был потрясающим.

Он бросался на лёд, как в бой. Его тонкая фигура как будто не могла уместить в себе всю скрытую силу, и эта сила рвалась наружу, чувствовалась в каждом жесте, в каждом движении, от ног до кончиков пальцев, подбрасывала Юру в каждый прыжок — высоко, как будто выстреливая им вверх. Он рвался сквозь музыку, как сквозь бурю, скользил надо льдом, будто летел — резкий, плавный, быстрый, гибкий — любой, какого требовала программа, но всегда яростный. Отабек смотрел. Смотрел и смотрел. И видел в этом Юре того десятилетнего Плисецкого, который двигался лучше всех, но дольше всех оставался в зале, стремясь стать лучше, лучше, ещё лучше. И с каждым видео всё меньше и меньше верил, что этот человек несколько часов назад сидел перед ним в кресле и ждал, пока Отабек бесстыдно тянул время, перебирая его волосы.

К утру Отабек успел убедить себя, что Юра не придёт. Зачем такому было приходить к никому не известному, прости господи, казахскому барберу, который, к тому же, позволял себе неизвестно что — не мог же Юра не заметить, как медленно двигались его пальцы? Не в первый же раз ему волосы заплетали. Отабек знал наверняка, что Юра не любит лишнее внимание от посторонних — Юра сам вчера сказал ему после того, как они обменялись номерами, что вообще-то ему не нравится — «до пизды заёбывает», — когда кто-то начинает спрашивать у него «ой, а вы Плисецкий?» Правда, потом добавил, глядя в сторону: «Но ты, вроде, нормальный». Нормальный, как же. Нет. Приходить Юре было незачем.

Но Юра пришёл — правда, не один. За его спиной, шаг в шаг, шла худая взрослая женщина с волосами, собранными в пучок, поджатыми губами и холодным взглядом. Вошла в двери вслед за Юрой, оглядела интерьер «Шарп Катс», посмотрела на диван в зоне ожидания с выражением лёгкой брезгливости и встала у входа, прямая и неподвижная, как античная статуя. Отабек мысленно поёжился. Подумал, кто она — может, Юрина мать? Не позавидуешь тогда ему.

А потом Юра посмотрел на него своими непонятными зелёными глазами, как вчера, и сказал: «Привет». 

Надо было заплести волосы точно так же. Сложностей возникнуть было не должно, но Отабек чувствовал себя, как на экзамене, как будто кожей затылка ощущал оценивающий взгляд сопровождающей женщины. 

Юра развалился в кресле, закинув локти на оба подлокотника, и не глядел на Отабека, как будто вообще не замечал его, ковырялся в телефоне. Отабек был ему за это благодарен. Он не был уверен, что смог бы нормально поддержать беседу под взглядом неожиданной надзирательницы. Было очень тяжело бороться с желанием пропустить пальцы сквозь волосы и как бы случайно коснуться кожи на шее Юры. Хотя, понял вдруг Отабек, если бы они сейчас были наедине, было бы тяжелее. Он представил, что было бы, если бы не надо было притворяться бесчувственной глыбой и они были здесь сейчас вдвоём, совсем вдвоём — Джей-Джей не приходит настолько рано, и соседи тоже открывались позже. Он бы так же, как вчера, медленно разбирал Юрины волосы на пряди, а Юра бы постепенно расслаблялся, и откинул бы голову назад, открывая белое горло, и посмотрел бы ему в глаза, и… Что «и», Отабек представить не смог. Мысли споткнулись, застопорились. 

Это было даже к лучшему, не надо было о таком думать. 

Юра как будто почувствовал. Оторвал взгляд от телефона, посмотрел на Отабека в зеркало, спросил:

— Чё, как там? Всё норм?

Отабек кивнул. Женщина на периферии зрения шевельнулась и снова замерла. Юра удержал взгляд Отабека ещё ненадолго, сказал ему в глаза:

— Хорошо, — и снова вернулся к телефону.

Хорошо, что они были не одни.

Когда всё было почти закончено и Отабек уже прятал резинку под волосами, женщина подошла, встала у него за спиной, посмотрела на сходящиеся в хвост аккуратные косы и впервые заговорила. Сказала:

— Ты был прав, Юрий. Сколько мы Вам должны?

Отабек оказался не готов к вопросу. До этого он думал отпустить Юру бесплатно, как и вчера. От неожиданности он автоматически перемножил работу на деньги и назвал цену. Женщина полезла было в сумочку, но Юра неожиданно соскочил с кресла и втиснулся между ней и Отабеком, загораживая его собой. 

— Лилия Петровна, не надо, я сам! 

Женщина замерла, держа наполовину высунутый из сумки кошелёк. Долгим оценивающим взглядом посмотрела на Юру, потом на Отабека, беззвучно фыркнула и засунула кошелёк обратно. Сказала без интонаций:

— Вызову такси.

И вышла наружу.

— Это… — сказал Юра тихо. — Спасибо.

Отабек кивнул, потом сказал:

— Пожалуйста.

Юра переступил с ноги на ногу, пошевелил плечами под бело-сине-красной курткой и осторожно потрогал косы на своей голове. Отабек проглотил подступивший к горлу ком. Не надо было думать, что совсем недавно его пальцы находились там же, где сейчас были пальцы Юры. Лучше было вообще перестать думать.

Юра покопался в заднем кармане джинсов, не глядя, втиснул Отабеку в руку несколько смятых бумажек, сказал: «Там должно быть» и пошёл к дверям, запихивая руки обратно в карманы. Если бы это был не Юра, а кто-то другой, Отабек был бы уверен, что его сейчас попытались незаметно погладить подушечками пальцев.

Когда дверь за Юрой закрылась, Отабек подумал, что видит его в последний раз. Но вечером, когда он уже собирался спать, с Юриного номера пришло: «привет. я победил!». Отабек с минуту смотрел в экран телефона, перечитывал сообщение, наконец набрал: «Я слышал. Поздравляю». В ответ Юра прислал строчку флагов России, потом написал: «сделаешь мне волосы на гала?»

У Отабека тяжело ухнуло что-то в сердце. 

В день гала у него был выходной, поэтому он договорился с Юрой прийти прямо на каток. Служебный вход нашёл не сразу, потом стоял рядом, держа на одном плече рюкзак с нужными вещами, и раздумывал, писать Юре, что уже тут, или не дёргать зря. Или не позориться, если окажется, что Юра передумал или пошутил. Мимо несколько раз проходили люди, некоторые смотрели на него, но, видимо, не узнав, сразу теряли интерес. 

Минут через пятнадцать дверь открылась изнутри и на улицу высунулся Юра в своей трёхцветной куртке, с собранными в простой хвост волосами, увидел Отабека и помахал рукой, приглашая внутрь. За плечом у Юры так же, как вчера, стояла Лилия Барановская — теперь Отабек знал, кто это. Остатки прошлого дня он опять провёл в гугле, читая о Юре всё, что мог найти, пока не начало казаться, что каждая новая статья — копипаста отрывков предыдущих. Он говорил себе, что это глупо, не надо было так делать, но остановиться не смог. Самыми страшными местами предсказуемо оказались фанатские форумы. Половина постов там была просто восхищённым ором — и этих людей Отабек мог понять после того, как видел катание Юры. Другие посты были про то, почему Юрий Плисецкий — переоценённое ничтожество, которому завышают оценки, потому что он нравится судьям. Их Отабек проматывал, но глаза всё равно успевали выцеплять фрагменты текста. Люди писали: «он, может, и хорошо прыгает, но во всех выступлениях одинаковый и ЗВЕЗДИТ. На тренера матерится как сапожник, и все знают что на других фигуристов тоже, про фанатов молчу. моя знакомая подошла к нему за автографом, он увидел что у неё там автограф Виктора и просто сказал “я ебал”, развернулся и ушёл! и такие если можно сказать спортсмены представляют нашу страну!» Судя по всему, большинство фанатов фигурного катания Юру не любило. И если верить рассказам пользователей, которые, по их словам, Юру встречали, он отвечал им взаимностью. 

Лилия Барановская скупо кивнула в ответ на отабеково «здравствуйте», отошла в сторону и позвонила кому-то по телефону. Через пару минут на шею Отабеку повесили бейджик, Юра подхватил его под локоть и поволок по коридору.

В раздевалке не было почти никого, только парень с тёмными волосами и нервным взглядом копошился в сумках. Судя по юриному «блядь, Гош, ты ещё не съебал, что ли», это был Георгий Попович. Юра попросил Отабека подождать у входа, сгонял до своего рюкзака, пошуршал в его недрах, пару раз матюгнулся и вернулся с ворохом невидимок и резинок. Схватил Отабека за запястье — Отабек чуть не вздрогнул, когда на его руке сомкнулись тёплые юрины пальцы — и поволок за собой в другой конец коридора, где стоял узкий диван, наполовину скрытый за каким-то напольным растением. 

Юра рухнул на диван, вытянул ноги, посмотрел на Отабека снизу вверх. 

— Ну чё, начнём?

Отабек кивнул и сел рядом. Юра повозился на диване, сел боком, подставив Отабеку затылок. Отабек взялся за простую чёрную резинку, удерживающую волосы, потянул вниз, придерживая хвост у основания. Юра коротко втянул воздух сквозь зубы.  
Отабек остановился, спросил:

— Больно? 

Юра отрицательно мотнул головой. Отабек освободил волосы, провёл пару раз пальцами сквозь массу, нащупывая узлы. Юра поёрзал. Отабек опять остановился, снова спросил:

— Всё нормально?

Юра недовольно дёрнул плечами, как будто отгоняя невидимую муху, раздражённо проворчал:

— Блядь, да нормально, ну чё ты вообще?

Отабек вздохнул и достал расчёску.

Вчера они договорились, что Отабек заплетёт волосы на свой вкус. Отабек тогда ещё представил, что можно было сделать, и теперь сразу взялся за дело. Волосы на висках хотелось заплести в три тонких колоска, чтобы с расстояния казалось, что виски коротко выстрижены, остальные приподнять надо лбом и собрать в низкий хвост, выпустить на лоб несколько тонких прядок. Ничего сложного, но по сравнению с обычной юриной причёской, было, чем заняться. 

Мимо постоянно проходили люди, некоторые из них смотрели на них с Юрой любопытными взглядами, но ничего не говорили. Мужчина, в котором Отабек узнал Виктора Никифорова, с солнечной улыбкой пожелал доброго утра. Юра почти без злобы огрызнулся: «На хуй иди». Виктор улыбнулся ещё шире, махнул рукой и ушёл. 

В такой обстановке сосредоточиться на работе было сложно, но проще, чем под взглядом Барановской. Отабек стянул хвост резинкой, щедро залил всю конструкцию лаком. Юра чихнул, проворчал: «Каждый, блядь, раз. Бесит этот запах». А потом всё закончилось. Юра посмотрел на фотки своего затылка с отабекового телефона — схватив его прямо поверх отабековских пальцев, — удовлетворённо хмыкнул и сбежал, сказав: «Ща я Лилии скажу, она пришлёт кого-нибудь, чтобы тебя проводили». 

Отабек думал, что его проводят к выходу, его повели совсем в другую сторону. Он понял, что его вели на трибуны, только когда перед глазами открылся лёд в обрамлении спонсорских логотипов. Отабек не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз оказывался так близко к катку. Подумал, что должен бы почувствовать волнение или разочарование, но ничего этого не было. Ни тоски, ни обиды, только интерес и лёгкое волнение. Получалось, что Юра хотел, чтобы Отабек увидел его выступление. Мысль об этом была приятной.

Ещё приятнее было, когда уже под конец, незадолго до своего выступления, Юра протиснулся между рядами сиденьев и рухнул рядом с ним. Из-под расстёгнутой куртки проблёскивали стразы, из кармана торчали полупрозрачные чёрные перчатки. Юра немного посмотрел на фигуриста, готовящегося к выходу на лёд — Отабек не расслышал имени, — потом откинулся на спинку кресла и перевёл взгляд на Отабека. В полутьме глаза Юры блеснули опасно, как у рыси.

— В общем, — сказал он. — Я так понял, ты мне там на века всё законопатил. 

Отабек кивнул. Он так и хотел, чтобы причёска продержалась долго.

— Это хорошо, — сказал Юра, почесал у себя под ухом, поморщился. — В общем. Мне нужно, чтобы ты это всё потом расплёл. Потому что сам я заебусь на хуй. Я тебе скину потом адрес, приедешь к нам в гостиницу часа через четыре?

Юра посмотрел на Отабека внимательно, как будто пытался в темноте прочитать реакцию. Отабеку впервые показалось, что воображение его не обманывает и Юра на самом деле что-то к нему испытывает, каким бы нелогичным это не казалось. 

Не получалось по-другому объяснить долгие взгляды, как бы случайные прикосновения, да даже то, что Юра вообще не выбросил его из головы после первой встречи. Зачем-то же он продолжает с ним общаться. Непонятно только было, чего именно Юра хочет? И замечает ли он, как рядом с ним обмирает изнутри Отабек? 

Юра заметил свисающие из кармана перчатки, запихнул их поглубже. Запахнулся в куртку, ссутулился, спросил, глядя исподлобья:

— Ну так чё?

Отабек кивнул:

— Хорошо, буду. 

Юра тоже кивнул:

— Ну и заебись. До встречи тогда.

Протянул руку к плечу Отабека, схватил ненадолго, разжал пальцы, встал и, не оборачиваясь, торопливо пошагал между рядами обратно.


	4. Стоп

А потом, вечером, Юра в чёрных джинсах и футболке с ощерившейся львиной мордой сидел на гостиничной кровати к Отабеку спиной, и Отабек сидел за ним, как в своих фантазиях дурацких. Свет в номере был приглушён, за окном давно стемнело, Гоша, который жил в этом же номере, свалил ещё до его прихода, по словам Юры «охмурять местных дам». И они были вот так рядом только вдвоём. Дышать почему-то было тяжело. 

Отабек долго не мог решиться коснуться волос Юры. Казалось, что если он сделает это, то случится что-то. К чему он точно не был и никогда не будет готов. Потом он всё-таки протянул руку и осторожно обхватил хвост над резинкой. Подождал юриной реакции. Не дождался, начал освобождать волосы. В комнате было так тихо, что слышно было, как шуршит при движении одежда и проминается под ними покрывало. В голове звенело от нарастающего волнения, как будто внутри Отабека натянули струны, натягивали сильнее и сильнее, ещё чуть-чуть — и лопнут. 

Юра сидел неподвижно, прямой, напряжённый, не поворачивал головы, не говорил ни слова. 

Отабек стянул резинку, разворошил жёсткие от лака волосы. Отделил пальцами прядь сверху, стараясь не задевать кожу головы, взял расчёску, короткими движениями прошёлся по начёсанной массе у корней, прислушиваясь к юриной реакции. Тот сидел всё так же неподвижно, даже дыхания было не слышно, только видно было, как от вдохов-выдохов двигаются под футболкой рёбра. Отабек прочесал следующую прядь, потом следующую. 

В коридоре послышались шаги, в соседнем номере хлопнула дверь, кто-то стукнул мебелью и включил телевизор. Бодрый мужской голос под весёлую музыку сказал: «И-и-и посмотрим, что приготовил нам этот участник! Да это же...» Отабек на секунду отвлёкся на шоу и потерял концентрацию, случайно задел костяшками голую кожу под затылком. 

Юра шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

Отабек обмер. Вот сейчас. Сейчас Юра скажет, что Отабек всё неправильно понял, и пусть пиздует отсюда к ебёне матери, а не распускает руки. Подождал долгую секунду. Секунда прошла, а Юра так ничего и не сказал, почти даже не двинулся, только под тканью футболки на миг сошлись и разошлись лопатки. 

Сердце Отабека заколотилось где-то под самым горлом. Он поднёс руку к юриной шее, подождал. Сглотнул. Закусил губу — всё равно Юра его сейчас не видел. Сказал себе мысленно: «Чёрт с ним». И снова прикоснулся костяшками пальцев к тому же месту. 

Юра чуть слышно вздохнул.

Отабек решился и медленно провёл по юриной шее кончиками пальцев — сверху вниз, осторожно, почти не надавливая. Юра как будто напрягся ещё сильнее. Краем глаза Отабек заметил, как он сгрёб горстью и сжал в кулаке край покрывала. Отабек поднял другую руку, коснулся шеи с другой стороны, медленно провёл пальцами обеих рук справа и слева от шейных позвонков. Вниз, вверх, вниз, вверх, вниз. Рёбра под футболкой Юры замерли, как будто он задержал дыхание. Отабек подождал ещё пару секунд, проглотил ком в горле и запустил в волосы на юрином затылке сразу обе пятерни. Сжал. 

Юра протяжно выдохнул:

— Бля-я-я…

Отабек шумно сглотнул. Мягко помассировал кожу, потом остановился и подождал немного, вжимая пальцы в юрин затылок. Юра вздохнул, шевельнулся, немного поводил головой из стороны в сторону, подставляясь под прикосновения. Телевизор за стенкой продолжал что-то говорить, но Отабек не слышал ни слова. На слух не оставалось ресурсов, все чувства как будто сосредоточились в пальцах и ладонях, к которым прямо сейчас льнул Юра. Хотелось сидеть так долго-долго, бесконечно. Просто сидеть, чувствовать между пальцами юрины волосы, и не двигаться, и не говорить ничего. Юра, казалось, ощущал то же самое. 

Отабек протащил пальцы сквозь юрины волосы от шеи до затылка, немного сжал, осторожно потянул на себя, услышал ещё один тихий вдох, отпустил. Невозможно было найти название тому, что происходило сейчас между ними в этой комнате. 

Юра слегка повернул голову, подставил Отабеку один из заплетённых висков. Отабек провёл по плоским косичкам ладонью раз, другой, погладил от основания до концов. Юра повернулся в другую сторону и подставил второй висок. Отабек погладил их тоже и стал расплетать, аккуратно освобождая прядку за прядкой.

Если бы кто-то сказал Отабеку неделю назад, что он будет расплетать кому-то волосы и надеяться, что это никогда не закончится, он не стал бы даже слушать. Но сейчас больше всего хотелось именно этого. Казалось, что весь мир оказался где-то далеко, как будто он и Юра оказались внутри стеклянного шара, и время внутри него двигалось медленно и плавно, как опадали на игрушечные домики искусственные хлопья снега.

Отабек плыл от тишины и спокойствия, и только на дне сознания зудела противная мысль: «Скоро всё закончится». Не могло не закончиться.

Отабек расплёл оба виска, снова взялся за расчёску. Юра расслабился, обмяк, откинулся назад, оперся о кровать руками за спиной, чуть задел запястьем бедро Отабека. Отабек чуть не отдёрнул ногу, но остановил себя. Подождал, отодвинет ли руку Юра. Юра наоборот, как будто надавил запястьем сильнее. 

Отабек остановился, не зная, как поступать дальше. Волосы были расплетены, расчёсаны. Больше ему здесь было делать нечего. Наверное, лучше всего было встать и уйти, пока была возможность, разрушить пузырь параллельной реальности, в которой находились они с Юрой. Вот только сил, чтобы уйти, не было.

Юра согнул локти, откинулся назад ещё сильнее, лёг затылком на ноги Отабека и сказал, блаженно глядя в потолок:

— Ты охуенный, ты знаешь это? Тебя надо запретить. Кто тебя разрешил вообще.

Повозился немного, поелозил по коленям головой, снова путая волосы. Отабек неуверенно положил руку ему на макушку, зарылся в жёсткие пряди пальцами. Юра улыбнулся, не отрывая от него взгляд. Нащупал руку Отабека, обхватил крепко, сжал. 

Сказал тихо:

— Вот знаешь, вообще меня бесит, когда меня трогают. Но ты сраный волшебник.

Закрыл глаза и на короткие полсекунды прижал руку Отабека к своим губам.

И усмехнулся, почувствовав, как Отабек вздрогнул.

А потом поворочался ещё немного, устроился поудобнее, не разжимая руки, сжатой на пальцах Отабека, и затих.

Отабек сидел, не решаясь шевельнуться, пока дыхание Юры не стало размеренным и спокойным, а пальцы не расслабились и не соскользнули с его руки.

Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, Отабек переложил юрину голову на кровать. Встал, нашёл на кровати расчёску, наполовину спрятанную под боком у Юры. Вытащил её, убрал в рюкзак, стараясь не вжикнуть молнией слишком громко. Склонился над кроватью, провёл ещё раз по волосам Юры, отодвинул упавшие на глаза прядки, посмотрел на расслабленное юрино лицо, невыносимо беззащитное и мягкое. И ушёл, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.


	5. Лайки и подписки

Сначала Отабек говорил себе: «У него есть мой номер, он может связаться, если ему это нужно». Но Юра не писал, не звонил. Он перестал ждать на третий день, когда увидел в юрином инстаграме — Отабек подписался на него в день первой встречи — фотку из Петербурга. Российская команда вернулась домой. Отабек остался в Канаде. Сон окончился, надо жить дальше. 

И Отабек жил.

Просыпался по будильнику, пил кофе, ехал на работу, оформлял бороды, брил виски, говорил с клиентами и Джей-Джеем, терпел его шутки про трагичную любовь к Юрию Плисецкому, возвращался домой, проверял соцсети, ложился спать — каждый день был одновременно похож и не похож на предыдущий, как раньше. 

Себя Отабек не жалел. Вспоминать три дня с Юрой было не грустно, просто странно. Он вошёл в спокойный мир Отабека без предупреждения, заполнил его ворчанием, матом и почему-то доверием, и когда Отабек наконец подумал, что ему не мерещится, что между ними на самом деле что-то может быть, исчез, как будто его и не было. Не то чтобы этому стоило удивляться. Что их связывало? Ничего. Если подумать, за эти три дня они почти не разговаривали, просто иногда находились рядом. Точек соприкосновения между ними не появилось. Отабек просто делал свою работу — видимо, неплохо, раз уж Юра назвал его охуенным, — а потом Юра уходил и делал свою. И делал её потрясающе, как всегда. Отабек за несколько дней пересмотрел, наверное, все выступления и интервью Юры, выложенные в сеть, и убедился полностью: Юра жил на льду и для льда. И немного — для выкладывания в Инстаграм фоток кошек. 

Кошки в ленте Отабека теперь появлялись несколько раз в неделю. Их перемежали фотки питерских улиц, одежды с хищными принтами, а иногда — фотки самого Юры. И вот тогда Отабеку становилось тяжело. 

Сразу вспоминались светлые волосы под пальцами, вес юриной головы на коленях, губы Юры, касающиеся руки. Неловкие как бы случайные прикосновения и ровное сонное дыхание.

Отабек говорил себе: «Всё нормально». Потому что всё на самом деле было нормально. Юра ничего ему не обещал. Да, кажется, ему было хорошо с Отабеком. И что? У него была своя жизнь, спорт, целый мир. И то, что в этот мир не вписался человек, который мог трогать волосы так, что это не бесило, было ожидаемо. Жизнь — штука такая, каждый нужен на своём месте: Юра на льду, Отабек в барбершопе. И никто никого никому не должен. 

Через пару месяцев появились слухи, что Юра начал встречаться с какой-то юниоркой. Отабек не почувствовал даже капли ревности, подумал только: «Ну вот, логично». Нашёл ту девочку в инстаграме, посмотрел — непонятно, гёлфренд или нет, но, похоже, она на самом деле была Юре не чужая: на предпоследней фотке она тыкала в него указательными пальцами и широко улыбалась, а Юра стоял, уперев руки в бока, и грозно смотрел в камеру из-под капюшона худи с тигром. Вместо подписи к фотке — эмодзи с тигриной мордой и десяток восклицательных знаков. Хорошая была фотка. И девочка, вроде, отличная. Отабек лайкнул.

А ещё через пару месяцев — и десятки юриных селфи, видео с тренировок, и фоток новых медалей, и нахохлившихся на холоде уличных котов — Юра запостил фото, которого Отабек совсем не ожидал. 

На фото с тегом #TBT сидел в кресле сам Юра: перед зеркалом с гравировкой «Шарп Катс», с уже заплетёнными волосами. А за ним стоял отвернувшийся Отабек: в отражении было видно его спину, выбритый затылок и кусок уха. Видимо, Юра успел сделать фото, когда Отабек повернулся к Лилии. Подпись гласила: «Было круто». Отабек автоматически лайкнул, выключил экран и отложил телефон на прикроватную тумбу. 

Это фото ничего не значило.

Оно было не о нём. О причёске, о Канаде, о победе, о чём угодно, но не об Отабеке Алтыне. В противном случае было бы слишком непонятно, что это означало и что теперь делать. А так было ясно: ничего. Можно было спать спокойно.

Когда утром Отабек взял телефон в руки, оказалось, что за ночь у него стало в два раза больше фолловеров. Он не сразу понял, откуда они набежали и что им было у Отабека ловить. Может, вообще боты? Выкладывал фотки он редко, и в основном это были фрагменты улиц, на которых он бывал: архитектурные детали, мокрый асфальт, провода — кому это надо? Пролистал оповещения вглубь и обнаружил, что у большинства подписавшихся на юзерпиках были фотографии Юрия Плисецкого. А потом — что его упомянул Джей-Джей под той самой фоткой Юры. 

Комментарий Джей-Джея был абсолютно неприкрыто рекламный и очень джей-джеевский: «Кому интересно, это наш барбершоп Шарп Катс! 🇨🇦✂👨🔥🔥🔥 И барбер @otabek-altin. Он на самом деле крутой. Но я круче! 😉😉 Адрес и контакты у меня в профиле, заходите!» 

Сначала Отабек подумал, что Джей-Джей совсем обнаглел. Рекламировать себя под фоткой спортсмена? Хотя, в принципе, этот комментарий можно было понять. Бизнес есть бизнес, бесплатная реклама — хорошая реклама. Даже если скоро Юра увидит её и удалит комментарий. Как он вообще наткнулся на эту фотку, интересно. Неужели тоже был подписан на Плисецкого? 

Пока Отабек готовил утренний кофе и пытался подготовить себя к новым подколам на тему трагичной любви — вряд ли теперь Джей-Джей станет держать себя в руках, — Инстаграм наприсылал новых оповещений о подписках. Отабек налил кофе, отнёс кружку к столу, промотал инстаграмные оповещения, равнодушно скользя взглядом по никам новых фолловеров. И вдруг остановился. Взгляд выцепил знакомый ник со знакомой аватаркой.

Отабек сглотнул. Аккуратно поставил кружку на стол. Тапнул в имя, чтобы убедиться, не перепутал ли. 

Не перепутал. На него подписался Юрий Плисецкий.


	6. Точки пересечения

Юра фолловил Отабека молча, ничего не писал. 

Это не расстраивало. Отабек давно уже настроил себя на то, что Юра никогда больше с ним не свяжется. А теперь приятно было осознавать, что Юра его помнит — по крайней мере, помнил, когда подписывался. И когда лайкал.

От мыслей написать самому, когда Юра зафолловил, Отабек отказался быстро. Зашёл в комментарии, ткнул в поле ввода и сразу нажал на возврат. Что он мог сказать? «Здравствуй, Юра, ты, кажется, меня помнишь, спасибо за это, был рад с тобой познакомиться, хоть мы и не увидимся больше никогда»? Бессмысленно. За три дня знакомства с Юрой Отабек успел заметить, что если тот чего-то хотел, то не сильно это скрывал. Если бы ему были нужны друзья по переписке, он бы, наверное, написал Отабеку сам.

Отабек вообще решил бы, что Юра зафолловил его случайно и не заметил, если бы не лайки: в первый же день после подписки Юра наставил сердец на половину снимков из отабековского инстаграма, как из пулемёта настрелял. Добрался чуть ли не до самых первых фотографий. Найти логику в выборе у Отабека не получилось: одним заборам и потолкам повезло, другим почему-то нет. Казалось, что Юра лайкал, не глядя.

Лайкать он, судя по всему, вообще любил: на каждую выложенную Отабеком фотографию прилетало сердце в том числе и от него. Отабек тоже лайкал свежие юрины фотки в ответ — и осознавал при этом, что если лайки Юры среди пары десятков отметок под снимками Отабека сложно было не заметить, то лайки Отабека в потоке всех оповещений, приходящих Юре, скорее всего, были просто не видны.

В остальном всё было, как раньше. Отабек так же стриг, брил, укладывал. Просто теперь в жизни Отабека были ещё и немые взаимные лайки, о которых, он надеялся, не знал никто. 

Джей-Джей любил иногда вспомнить про Плисецкого вслух — то спрашивал, как там поживает отабекова неразделённая влюблённость, то интересовался, не появилось ли у Отабека девушки или парня, а если появились, то достаточно ли они худые и блондинистые. Отабек обычно сдержанно усмехался и показывал на свой график — какая, мол, личная жизнь, когда жить в принципе некогда. Джей-Джей фыркал про отмазки, Отабек пожимал плечами — Джей-Джей он и был Джей-Джей, не было смысла объяснять ему что-то всерьёз. 

А в это время где-то далеко Юра, потрясающий и недостижимый, выходил на лёд воевать свою войну. И чаще побеждал. Отабек теперь следил за новостями, не только за инстаграмом, поэтому всегда знал, как выступал Юра, иногда даже видел — небо, храни мобильный Интернет. Отабеку нравилось смотреть, как мечется по льду тонкая юрина фигура, изящная, как будто нарисованная, и полная скрытой силы. Как обманчиво легко тело справляется с программой, как плавно и широко движутся руки, взлетают и опадают волосы. И как потом Юра поднимался на подиум, красивый и решительный, зыркал в камеру по-быстрому исподлобья и склонял голову, чтобы надели медаль. 

Кос Юра больше не носил. 

Отабек не сразу обратил на это внимание — может, не замечал бы ещё дольше, сложно было разглядеть такие детали в видео на экране телефона, но как-то один комментатор спросил у напарника: «А интересно, кстати, почему Юра сменил причёску? Косы ему шли, красиво было, особенно в Канаде, помните?» И вот тогда Отабек заметил. Потом нашёл предыдущие выступления, пересмотрел, вглядываясь в крупные планы — да, Юра просто собирал волосы в хвост. Если задуматься, на это мог быть миллион причин, начиная с того, что Юра, если не наврал тогда Отабеку, вообще не любил, когда трогают его волосы, и ему наконец просто надоело. Но невольно возникла мысль — а вдруг это потому, что теперь Юра не хочет, чтобы его заплетал кто-то, кроме Отабека? Было глупо верить в такие фантазии, но иногда Отабек позволял себе думать об этом, и в такие моменты приятно теплело в груди. 

Однажды, когда у Отабека был перерыв и он привычно зашёл на Ютуб, Джей-Джей глянул через его плечо и присвистнул. 

— Что? — спросил Отабек, стараясь сохранять нейтральное лицо.

— Ну-у… — потянул Джей-Джей, — Я вообще-то думал, ты от Плисецкого отошёл, а ты всё ещё?..

Джей-Джей шевельнул бровями и недвусмысленно подёргал рукой в воздухе перед ширинкой. Отабек поморщился. Потом пожал плечами:

— И что, если так? 

Джей-Джей засмеялся и тяжело похлопал Отабека по спине. Бывает, понимаю, держись, мол, брат.

На самом деле было не так.

Было бы проще, наверное, если бы он просто хотел Юру и дрочил на него. Тогда было бы понятнее, почему то, что произошло между ними, казалось таким важным. Он даже пытался. Но представить себя и Юру хоть в какой-нибудь ситуации, связанной с сексом, не получалось. Отабек лежал в постели, закрывал глаза, пытался вообразить, как Юра стягивает с себя футболку, нависает над ним — худощавый и, наверное, незагорелый, — смотрит Отабеку в глаза. И всё. Ступор. Дальше не представлялось ничего, кроме юриных глаз, сосредоточенных и решительных, как перед выходом на лёд. Зато очень легко было представлять, как Юра кладет голову ему на колени, и Отабек запускает пальцы в его волосы и мягко массирует кожу под ними. А Юра расслабленно щурится, доверчиво подставляется под ласку, и растягивает губы в улыбке, и почти неслышно довольно выдыхает. Вот только дрочить на эту фантазию не получалось. Слишком похожа она была на то, как они сидели на самом деле в их последнюю встречу. И почему-то казалось, что пользоваться этими воспоминаниями для самоудовлетворения было бы нечестно по отношению к Юре.

А потом появилась другая фантазия. 

Та юниорка, с которой, как выяснилось вопреки слухам, Юра и не начинал встречаться, просто тренировался вместе, — Отабек сдался и зафолловил её после третьей фотки, на которой она тегала Юру, — выложила кадр из раздевалки. Юра стоял, похоже, только что сняв футболку, повернувшись голой спиной к камере. Фотка была мутноватой, ещё и фильтры добавили неясности — непонятно было, что там было на самом деле. Остро выпирали лопатки, распущенные волосы скрывали шею, и блики на спине были такими яркими, что легко оказалось представить, будто вдоль позвоночника влажно блестит от пота. Отабек смотрел и смотрел и смотрел на эту спину и эти волосы, пока экран не погас. А потом уронил телефон на подушку, зажмурился и чётко, как наяву, увидел юрину спину. И он стоял в шаге от Юры, и раздевалка вокруг была пустой, а Юра раздевался и не знал, что на него смотрят, а Отабек смотрел, смотрел, а потом быстро и бесшумно шагнул вперёд. Всунул руку в спутанные влажные пряди, и Юра дёрнулся, напрягся, зашипел зло, а потом вдруг понял, кто это, расслабленно опустил плечи, шепнул: «Бек?» И Отабек вместо ответа медленно погладил его по голове — раз, два, — чувствуя, как Юра расслабляется ещё сильнее, даже не пытается обернуться, доверяет полностью. И Отабек наклонился немного, раздвинул пряди сзади, обнажая белую юрину шею, вдохнул влажный тёплый запах волос и вспотевшей кожи, почувствовал, как пряди мягко мазнули по коже, услышал сквозь шум в ушах юрин вдох, прижался губами к впадинке под затылком, скользнул правой рукой под одеяло, левой закрыл себе рот, кончил, кусая свои пальцы, чтобы не заскулить. 

Это был конец.

Получил, что хотел, — стало понятно, чего именно ему хотелось. Лучше бы было и дальше не знать.

На следующий день Отабек выложил мокрую от дождя крышу дома напротив. Лайк от Юры упал почти сразу. Отабек мрачно подумал: «Стыд». 

Знал бы Юра, кого он лайкает. Фаната-фетишиста. Позорище.

А через пару дней позвонила мама.

— Здравствуй, Бека, — радостно сказала она. — Как ты там живёшь? Помнишь, у меня была подруга в России?

Отабек не помнил, но мама с удовольствием объяснила. Подруга училась когда-то вместе с ней. А сейчас работала в Петербурге. И готовила арт-проект. И ей были нужны стилисты. «И ты же говорил, что хочешь больше творчества? Я сразу ей тебя предложила. Ты ведь хочешь? Деньги там хорошие, и к нам ближе. А связи у Елены хорошие...», — торопливо уговаривала мама, и тараторила так быстро, что Отабек не успевал вставить своё «Да».

Потому что да. Он хотел. Хотел так, что готов был сорваться с чемоданом прямо сейчас. Возможность заниматься чем-то по-настоящему интересным, плюс в будущем расти дальше, плюс иметь больше возможностей общаться с семьёй — это было очень здорово. 

А потом Отабек подумал: Юра. Там же будет Юра. Город большой, но они могут случайно встретиться. И, наверное, не получится сделать вид, что они не знакомы. И надо будет смотреть Юре в глаза. Неделю назад он бы этому радовался, а сейчас становилось неловко от одной мысли. Юра, конечно, не будет знать, что он себе представлял, но сам-то Отабек будет помнить.

И когда мама наконец остановилась и спросила:

— Ну так что, Бека?

Отабек ответил:

— Не знаю, мама...

Мама в трубке затихла, как будто это не она только что говорила без остановки. Отабек с полминуты слушал обиженную тишину, пытался найти силы сказать «нет». А потом решил — чёрт с ним. Он же на самом деле хочет поехать. Шансы случайно столкнуться с Юрой очень малы, не стоит ради этого мешать самому себе. Поэтому Отабек сказал молчащей маме, что едет.

Мама ответила сразу, очень довольным голосом:

— Ну вот и хорошо, Бека. Я знала, что ты согласишься!

А дальше всё случилось как-то очень быстро. Когда потом Отабек вспоминал эти дни, казалось, что сцены сменяли друг друга, как в калейдоскопе. Вот он обсуждает с мамой съём квартиры. Вот прощается с командой с работы. Вот он в аэропорту ждёт вылета, и рядом сидит Джей-Джей, неуклюже шутит, хлопает по плечу, говорит: «Мы так отлично сдружились! Жалко, что ты улетаешь, чел. Но если надумаешь обратно, звони! Я боссу шепну, он сразу!..» Отабек поглядывал на табло и думал, как так вышло, что его считают другом, — что он для этого сделал, было непонятно. Когда настало время уходить, Джей-Джей приглашающе раскинул руки для объятий, и Отабеку показалось, что глаза у того влажно блестели. Он неловко обнял Джей-Джея в ответ, обещал писать, и пошёл на посадку.

А потом он стоял в Пулково, ждал багаж, сделал несколько фотографий потолка, чтобы чем-то себя занять, выложил одну в инстаграм. Не прошло и двух минут, как всплыло оповещение с юзернеймом Юры — и неожиданно не о лайке, а о директе. 

Отабек вдохнул, выдохнул. Открыл личку, увидел ряд восклицательных знаков и следом: «Ты в россии?????» 

Вот тебе и ничтожные шансы.

Когда Отабек думал, что в Петербурге может выйти пересечься с Юрой, он не предполагал, что это будет так. 

Надо было что-то ответить. Стыд стыдом, а ничего не отвечать было просто невежливо. Юра не заслуживал этого.

Отабек ткнул в поле ввода текста, поводил пальцем в воздухе над клавиатурой. В голове было пусто и тихо, как в доме без мебели. Наверное, стоило думать заранее, как себя вести, если получится встретить Юру, что ему говорить, если он всё же свяжется. Но Отабек так долго отгонял любые мысли об этом, убеждая себя, что этого никогда не случится, что сейчас слова не шли в голову совсем. Юрино «Ты в россии????» смотрело на него укоряюще. Надо было хотя бы сказать, что это так.

Отабек торопливо набрал «да», но отправить не успел. Новые сообщения от Юры посыпались одно за другим:

«Набери мне!»

«Номер тот же»

«Если ты его не удалил»

«Если хочешь»

«Бля Отабек я вижу что ты читаешь»

«Хаха ну я тупой походу»

«Ладно если не хочешь забудь проехали»

Отабек быстро свернул Инстаграм, открыл контакты, залистал торопливо, заскользил глазами по именам — хорошо, что их было немного. Как он записал тогда Юру? Плисецкий? Юра? Что, если номер случайно удалился? Он ведь так ни разу не позвонил ему тогда, не пришлось, и старался вообще забыть, что Юра был у него в контактах. 

Номер нашёлся. 

Отабек приказал беспокойству замолчать и нажал вызов — как с тарзанки прыгнул. После первого же гудка услышал напряжённое, сосредоточенное, настоящее юрино: «Да?..»

Он успел подумать, что Юра сейчас выльет на него поток мата, или что начнёт допрашивать, как так получилось, что он приехал, или ещё что-нибудь, и придётся рассказывать, признаваться, оправдываться. Но разговор получился коротким и очень сухим. Юра с ним не поздоровался даже, сразу начал стрелять вопросами. Давно прилетел? Надолго? Где сейчас? Куда потом? От метро встречу.

Юра на самом деле его встретил.

Отабек заметил его сразу, как вышел на улицу. Юра стоял метрах в пяти от выхода, в леопардовых кедах и простом чёрном худи — капюшон был знакомо надвинут так, что видно было только половину лица и длинную чёлку, — и листал что-то в телефоне. Отабек подошёл, катя за собой чемодан. Колёса дребезжали, прыгая по плитке, и ручка неприятно вибрировала на каждом шве. Юра поднял взгляд на приближающийся звук, распахнул глаза — узнал, шевельнул ртом, будто хотел что-то сказать, но сразу же сжал губы. Отабек перекинул ручку чемодана в левую руку, протянул правую Юре.

— Здравствуй?  
Юра посмотрел на его руку опасливо, как будто тоже, как и Отабек, не верил. Впихнул телефон в карман, сказал насупленно:

— Ну, если не шутишь… — И неуверенно обхватил ладонь Отабека своими пальцами.

Отабек настолько не шутил, что сказать вслух не смог бы, наверное, даже если бы знал, что именно в таких случаях говорят. Он осторожно сжал юрину руку чуть крепче, внимательно следя за реакцией. В лице Юры что-то неуловимо дрогнуло, он тоже немного сильнее сжал пальцы в ответ — на долю секунды — и выпустил отабекову руку. 

— Я рад, что ты написал, — честно сказал Отабек. — Спасибо.

Юра быстро отвёл взгляд, поморщился, пожал плечами, как будто говорил — вот такой, мол, я оказался, фигли. Отабек проследил направление юриного взгляда. Раскладушка с рекламой и правда была страшная, он бы тоже поморщился, если бы имел такую привычку.

— Правда, спасибо, — сказал Отабек. — И что встретил. Мы ведь даже не знаем друг друга.

Юра усмехнулся, всунул руки в карманы, нахохлился, растопырив локти. Покачался с пятки на носок, снова посмотрел на Отабека, опять сморщил нос.

— Это я про тебя нихуя не знаю, «аур барбер Отабек Алтын». Ты-то про меня дохуя, наверное, про меня все всё знают. А ты б хоть фотки подписывал бы. 

— Зачем? — искренне не понял Отабек.

Юра запрокинул голову — капюшон упал, светлые волосы вырвались на свободу, легко колыхнулись под ветром, — с тихой досадой простонал в пустоту: «А-а-а-а, бля!» Шумно втянул в себя воздух, выдохнул, сказал:

— Ладно, куда там надо было идти?

До съёмной квартиры, выбранной с помощью той же маминой подруги, они шли в неловком молчании. Дорогу Отабек посмотрел по картам заранее, и пока казалось, что идут они правильно. Юра держался на полшага впереди, только на подходах к перекрёсткам притормаживал, дожидался, пока Отабек шагнёт на дорогу, и сразу же снова вырывался вперёд. Отабек смотрел на его спину, плечи, на блондинистый затылок, и пытался понять, что сейчас между ними происходит. Казалось, будто именно сейчас решается что-то важное, но что конкретно, и как надо себя вести, чтобы получилось хорошо, чтобы вышло стать с Юрой хотя бы друзьями, догадаться не выходило. Они шли, чемодан подскакивал на неровностях, Юра молчал.

«Он ведь уйдёт, — спокойно подумал Отабек, — доведёт меня до подъезда, скажет: „Ну, бывай“, — и уйдёт насовсем». Потому что ничего не изменилось, хоть он и встретил почему-то Отабека. Сам вон сказал, что его даже не знает. 

Они прошли мимо продуктового — это был девятнадцатый дом. За ним шёл двадцать пятый. Значит, сейчас надо было свернуть во дворы, пройти ещё немного — и всё. 

— Меня зовут Отабек Алтын, — сказал Отабек юриной спине.

Юра остановился, как будто наткнулся на невидимый забор. 

— Родился в Казахстане, — продолжил Отабек. — В детстве занимался фигурным катанием. Не пошло. Поступал на транспортный, год проучился, не моё. Помогал маме в её салоне, втянулся. До сих пор работаю, мне нравится. Музыку люблю. Фотографировать.

Юра стоял, не оборачиваясь, слушал внимательно. Потом шагнул вперёд, глядя себе под ноги, буркнул:

— Потом расскажешь.

Отабеку показалось по голосу, что Юра пытался скрыть улыбку. Дышать почему-то стало легче — он и не замечал до этого, что было тяжело. Просто всё вокруг казалось каким-то неестественным, а сейчас вдруг стало правильным. 

Юра поднялся в подъезд вместе с ним, сам нажал кнопку лифта, зашёл первым, подождал, пока Отабек втащит свой чемодан и ткнёт в нужный этаж. Отабек посмотрел на него коротко, наткнулся на изучающий взгляд, смутился, опустил глаза. Юра непонятно хмыкнул.

Хозяйка квартиры, полная пожилая женщина с залитой лаком до каменного состояния стрижкой, долго подозрительно разглядывала их обоих. Отабек надеялся, что выглядит достаточно доброжелательно. Обычно с этим бывали трудности, не умел он делать доброе лицо на заказ, а сейчас он проблем не хотел. И так оказалось сложным найти хорошую квартиру, которую согласились бы сдать молодому парню из Казахстана, — привет, многонациональная Россия. Наконец, через пару минут рассматривания, четверть часа строгого допроса и пятиминутной быстрой экскурсии по квартире — газовый кран тут, счётчики тут, балкон открытым не оставлять, воду для стиральной машины перекрывать, животных не заводить — она вручила Отабеку ключи, окинула его и Юру недовольным взглядом и исчезла, оставив их стоять посреди гостиной.

Юра, всё это время тихо державшийся у Отабека за плечом, подошёл к дивану, пощупал обивку, сел — почти лёг, на самом деле, откинулся на спинку, разбросав широко руки и ноги. Помотал головой — почесал затылком о подголовник. Хитро посмотрел на Отабека из-под чёлки.

— Чёт мне кажется, она решила, что мы будем жить тут вместе.

Отабек устало опустился на диван рядом с Юрой. Тот отодвинулся немного, потом придвинулся обратно, легко пихнул его коленку ногой.

— Эй, — сказал он. — Любитель фотографировать. С приездом.

Отабек посмотрел на него — и Юра встретил его взгляд открыто и прямо, растянул губы в кривоватой довольной улыбке. Отабек тоже улыбнулся, как мог. Получилось, наверное, не очень, потому что Юра на пару секунд подозрительно прищурился. Потом поверил, видимо, что Отабек старался, и улыбнулся ему снова. 

Отабек выдохнул тихо:

— Спасибо, Юра.

Юра усмехнулся, махнул рукой.

— Да похуй, должен будешь.

Посмотрел на вопросительно поднятую бровь Отабека, замолчал, будто задумался о чём-то, запустил в чёлку пятерню, отбросил назад. 

Отабек сглотнул. Очень осторожно спросил:

— Хорошо. Что ты хочешь?

Юра посмотрел на Отабека, на потолок, на телевизор в углу у окна, снова на Отабека. Время стало вдруг медленным-медленным, а тишина в квартире — плотной и опасной. Юра пожевал губу, поразглядывал Отабека, как будто пытался прочитать, что происходит у него внутри. И тихо сказал:

— Заплетёшь мне волосы?

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Алли за идею.
> 
> Апдейт: Оппа! Рейтинг с Юрой и Отабеком через несколько лет после финала фика от Liliтh: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5757987 Можно считать альтернативной концовкой :)


End file.
